NightMare in Dreams clothing
by Nos482reborn
Summary: Raven finds a guy who seems a dream come true.. but things aren't always as they appear. and as things keep going well for her something seems to be wrong with Beast Boy he takes an immediate dislike to him but is it because of Raven? or something else?
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

By Nos482

Disclaimer I do not own the Teen Titans,

summary Raven meets a guy at her favorite Café at first he seems a dream come true, but he quickly becomes a nightmare.

Raven sat relaxing sipping her herbal tea, she had a rough day Beast boy had been trying to get her to smile again, which drove her nuts if he wasn't so persistent he would almost be cute, stirring some sugar in before she sips again. a deep soothing voice spoke from behind her "Rough day?" turning around she found a man dressed all in black with a trench coat, his hair dyed a red purplish mix, he had a handsome face, and broad shoulders for a Goth.

"you could say that." she answered in her dark monotone trying to hint him to leave she wanted her privacy "Boy friend troubles?" "No I don't have one to have troubles with." she answers coldly "My name is Alexander, What yours?" Realizing he wasn't going to catch the hint she exhales. "None of your business I like my privacy thank you." Nodding he turns to leave "Sorry for bothering you then I just thought you could use someone to talk to." Smiling at finally finding someone who was considerate, she spoke up "You don't have to just don't like being bombarded with questions my name Is Raven." "Nice to meet you Raven, It's a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman." she smirked at the compliment though she didn't believe it. "Thank you, you can sit down if you want.." taking the seat offered he smiles an honest smile to her.. "So Raven you come here often?" "Not exactly often, usually when I can get a night out." "Ah I understand I know what it's like to be busy a lot."

She spent the night talking with Alexander, talking about her "Roommates" she tried not to laugh when he did about Beast boy's antics (she didn't call them by their Titan names because she didn't want him finding out she was The Raven) "Sound's like he's a good friend." "yeah he is a good friend A bit childish and immature sometimes though, especially when Victor is there to talk him into some form of mischief." "Ah." he states understandingly she looks up at the clock feeling sorry that she had to leave..

"um I've got to go but I should be here next week about nine if time allows.." "I'll see you then Raven." slipping a hand into his coat he pulls out a piece of paper and writes his number down "Give me a call on my cell if you can't make it ok?" she nods as she turns to leave. she was nervous and happy at the same time she hadn't felt like this in a long time.. she was a bit worried as the last time she had felt like this had ended badly (Malchoir Incident)

Slipping in she's surprised to see Beast boy and Cyborg sitting in front of the Tv playing video games still because usually Cyborg had powered down by now it was almost one in the morning. "Hey Rae you look happy, Guess it was a good night at the Café?" "It was enjoyable, I met a guy who seems nice.." she tried to ignore Cyborg taunting "ooh Rae's got a Boyfriend now huh?" "No he is just a friend!"

she glares at him a look that made him cringe and shut up. then she noticed Beast boy get up.. "Um I'm going to go to bed see you guys." she wondered what was wrong with Beast Boy, he hadn't had that little enthusiasm in his voice in a long time.. when she hears his door slam she asks "What's wrong with him he seemed to be in a good enough mood when I came in.." looking at her he shrugs "I don't know, He was having time of his life playing Video games." he had a suspicion but he didn't want to tell Rae if Beast Boy obviously hadn't told her he didn't think it was his place.

Beast boy Slams his fist into the post of his bunk bed "Son of a Bitch!" he was furious he had been trying to get his courage up to ask her out ever since the incident with the beast. he was pissed at the missed opportunity. when he was sure Raven had already passed by his door he went off to the training room and started slamming his now sore fists into a punching bag. he hears a throat clearing not even looking he says "What do you want?" "Just wondering why your practicing this late Beast Boy you never want to train anymore than you have to." "I just a little pissed and the punching bag feels better against my fists than the bar of my bunk bed." "At?" "Nobody." Robin didn't believe that for a second the usually lazy practical joker was worked up and noone got that mad at nothing it was generally someone.. "You and Rae have an argument again?" "No!" by the way he was speaking he could tell he was telling the truth but Raven had something to do with the upped aggression.. this got his curiosity up but he doubted with how unwilling Beast boy seemed to be wanting to talk that He was the best one to ask.

"look since I'm up anyways and you obviously need to let off some steam how about we Spar same rules as always, no powers and I cant use my weapons." "Alright probably help me more than that punching bag.." Beast boy answers by throwing off his shirt and robin did the same cracking his knuckles Beast boy got in the ready position and nodded his head indicating for Robin he was ready. they begin circling each other, Beast boy imagining Robin was this guy Raven had met.. he makes the first move he starts punching furiously Robin doing his best to dodge and counter the assault then knocking him down with a low roundhouse extending his hand "Again?" a nod Beast boy cracks his neck before getting ready again.

the second round Beast Boy manages to land several hard hits to Robin's Side, finally bringing Robin down, extending his hand Robin nods.. thinking to himself "If Beast Boy would have this kind of aggression and focus more.. I wouldn't have to worry about him." flipping his wrist in a bring it gesture Beast boy charges forward, leaping back when Robin tries to fly a kick at him. this one was growing more heated with each moment for every blow the other would answer back with interest. when one punch sent beast boy flying into the mat Beast boy leapt back on his feet with an agility Robin never knew he had. cracking his neck he says the first thing he's said since this mock battle had started "Good, but I've seen better." charging forward Beast Boy began a furiously fast combination of punches forcing Robin back on the defensive until a upper cut Beast Boy was sure Robin would of dodged sent him to the mat. shaking his head Robin states "you're getting better, or I'm getting slower." smiling Beast boy offered his hand helping him up." "I guess, Thanks Rob, I needed to vent a bit.." "So what got you worked up in the first place?"

"I don't really feel comfortable talking about it." nodding Robin smiled "yeah It's alright just know if it gets too much for you I'll be willing to listen." he nodded but doubted he would take him up on that offer because the issue would force him to admit something he hadn't wanted anyone to know especially Raven, and Star,.. Star, mostly because she tended to tell Raven everything unless you made it perfectly clear it had to be a secret but she always looked hurt when you did. He walks back to bed.

Raven was thinking about Alexander "he is rather handsome, and seems pretty nice.. pity I'll have to refuse if he seeks a Romantic situation because of my powers.." the week seemed to be flying by, a slow crime rate for the following week and she was already getting ready for the evening. she noticed Beast Boy wasn't as insistent about forcing himself in her presence she felt like he was avoiding her on purpose, he barely even returned the usual Insult wordplay they would usually have in the morning.. she wondered if she had done something to upset him but she was looking forward to tonight, she could talk to him about it when she got back.

End of chapter one.

Remember folks Reviews encourage me to update faster


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alexander sat in his car with a cell phone to his ear puffing on a cigarette "ok things seem to be going to plan Mr. S, yeah she seems to be getting comfortable with me for the last few weeks." taking a huge puff as he sat back. "yeah I figure to really make her trust me I'll let her know at least one of my abilities, the girl still thinks I don't know who she really is."

Beast boy had been training with Robin the last few weeks, and it was showing, he was gaining definite definition. He tended to be especially diligent to the training when Raven had a date with Alexander. Which Robin noticed that usually on one of their date nights he had to really keep on his toes or Beast Boy would capitalize on it. Today Robin thought he just might be ready to go to the next step this step would begin integrating his powers with the combat training Beast Boy had been receiving.

"alright Beast Boy I want you to start by going through a basic routine, punch, dodge, morph, repeat pulling out one of the basic practice dummies. Beast Boy punched the dummy dodged the arm swinging around then shifted into a gorilla landing a devastating uppercut blocked the swinging arm with his forearm then shifted back to his human form, continuing the process through various creatures, Bigfoot, a kangaroo anything that had hands short of a particular "Beast" that might be used in a mission. He was getting faster, stronger he had even started growing after Robin suggested he start taking amino acids. Not much but he was now dead even with Raven in height.

Raven waited at their usual meeting place dressed in a black sparkly dress with black heels purple lipstick, she had concealed her chakra under her hair, she had a black purse she had borrowed from Star, and black stockings on her legs now at first she was a bit timid about her appearance but a crude wolf whistle from a certain Changeling on his way to the gym seemed to help. Of course she couldn't help but notice how much he had changed lately but she also noticed he had seemed more distant. Like when he did the things to annoy her or to try to join her in on the team activities he did it just out of the status quo and lacking the usual enthusiasm he displayed. Pacing around she was losing patience Alexander had never been late before.

So far the only thing she didn't like about him that she had found out he was a smoker. Maybe he ran out and was picking up a pack it was only like five minutes. Pulling out her communicator to check the time.. Okay maybe closer to fifteen. Just as she put it back into her purse about to head back to the tower she saw the familiar midnight blue sun fire coming. Pulling over he gave a weak smile opening the passenger door. "sorry about that, took longer at the store than I figured it would." sliding in and buckling her seat belt she nodded understanding, "so what we doing tonight it better be something after asking me to dress up and showing up late." "oh you'll probably have fun we're headed to The Purloined Letter."

"that new Goth club downtown? I heard its awfully exclusive about who they let in.." "Oh Don't worry Raven, I know for a fact we can get in I've got my connections." pulling out his favorite lighter it was silver in the shape of a raven the head flicked back and gripping a cig in his lip. "Just trust me your going to have fun tonight."

The purloined Letter was a club at the edge of downtown a neon sign of Poe and a Quill pen were the only markings on the place and the line was of course long. Most being pushed aside immediately either being too preppy, or else other elements they discouraged entering. Upon reaching the rope, the bouncer gave Alexander a look and Alexander made a small hand gesture that usually would have been ignored if you were not looking for it. "Ah Good to See you again Mr. Night, who is your Lady friend?" sliding across the rope and escorting them in personally. Inside there was a bar, a dance floor playing various depressing music, in one corner there was a guy reciting poetry, booths for coffee and reading.

Meanwhile back at the tower Beast Boy flopped onto the common room couch groaning he had trained either too hard or too long. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Not even having the energy to pop on the T.V. he just laid his head back about to just pass out when he saw the door open. "hey Rae your home late." groaning as he pulled himself up off the couch he forgot the fact he was only in his uniform pants. And shoes. His bare chest shining with sweat Raven tried not to look at the pleasant sight he had already developed a four pack in just the few weeks he had been working with Robin and he was definitely gaining definition. "uhm hey Beast Boy yeah went out to a club with Alexander." she noticed the fact his muscles tightened at the mention of his name. "Sounds like fun." he said as he poured himself a glass of soy milk and made himself a sandwich.

Making it a point not to look at her as if the sandwich before him was the most important thing while he made it. "Me and Rob just been training again, tried to watch a movie but lost interest quick as it was Stars turn to choose this week, well it was supposed to be yours.. But you weren't here so.." she nodded understanding their alien princess friend tended to like animated films particularly of the Disney descent or documentaries.

Reaching for the tomato slices his hand gripped Ravens before blushing and letting go. "yeah so I headed back to the gym for awhile as Rob was busy." again she nodded it was a very short list indeed of things that would distract Robin away from Star fire, the top of said list being Slade. It was awkward to say the least but probably this was their longest conversation in several weeks.

"yeah looks like you went a bit overboard on the weights." she noticed him flinching at the cutting of a knife accidentally catching his finger with the blade. "Son of a bitch!" shoving his index finger into his mouth trying to get pressure on the finger. He had sliced it good the cut was bleeding as he flipped on the facet running the cut under warm water.. Seeing how bad the cut was Raven grabbed his hand "here let me.."

a blue light emerging from her hand as she healed the cut in seconds before realizing how close they were pressed together in the tight space between the island and the sink his hands pulling her closer smelling the masculine smell of his sweat their eyes locked for a moment him brushing a strand of hair out of her face before leaning down and kissing her firmly and thoroughly. Without realizing she returned the kiss pressing him against the kitchen Island thinking to herself "_why didn't he try this sooner." _moaning into the kiss before a clearing of a throat was heard at which she broke away looking confused.. And the toaster exploding

Looking ashamed of herself she looked to the floor as if she was fascinated with the linoleum pattern all of the sudden _"why did he have to do that. We shouldn't of.." deeply flustered both looking embarrassed Cyborg standing behind them looking like a cat who had found a mouse caught in a trap. Before he could say anything she turned into black energy and sunk through the floor. Gar watched and cursed under his breath. _

_Staring where Raven disappeared through the floor Beast Boy grabbed his forgotten sandwich and takes a big bite. Cyborg sat next to him making his own snack. "B, you know you're my best friend right?" all he got was an affirmative grunt, "so I don't want you to take this personally." he was shifting into his older brother tone "what would of likely happened if I hadn't decided to get a snack?" Gar shrugged not knowing himself but by the pheromones she had been emitting during the kiss.. He had a rough idea. _

"_I'm not hearing an answer Green bean." asked the annoyed Cyborg, "What do you think would of happened if I had not come down here!" "I don't know alright, its not like I planned this." slamming his fist on the counter "one minute we're talking I cut myself and the next thing I know I just kiss her." "look man you know I'm not saying you would.. But you know I would thrash you to an inch of your life if you hurt her." Gar nods "yeah I know if some guy hurt Rae.. I doubt I'd be that courteous." a feral glint in his eyes let Cyborg know what he meant _

_Raven pressed her back against her door sliding down to the ground. Until about fifteen minutes ago she was thinking about Alexander and contemplating how it might be to kiss him. Now he was the farthest thing from her mind. She was so confused until a few minutes ago she was so sure about everything happening in her life but after that kiss She seriously needed meditation. Closing her eyes chanting her mantra _

_End of chapter Two _

_A/n I'm terribly sorry about how long this took my life has been chaotic as hell lately but its not an excuse I will try to finish at least most of the stories I have written just please be patient Read and Review as always everybody!_


End file.
